jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
JJGT, Prologue
Jotaro had got himself in another fight. He was standing in an ally with his hands in his pockets as he quietly stepped forward. His foes were a group of school thugs; like any group of bullies, they broke rules with a sneer. Jotaro would never let a group like this even exist when he's around, so he confronted them in their usual meeting place. "You're Jotaro Kujo, right? We've heard of you, Mr. Justice! Let's teach this shithead how it works around here." The leader of the thugs tauntingly said. Each thug was physically larger than Jotaro, and could easily take him on in a one-on-one fight. Jotaro taking on a whole group of these thugs and defeating them seemed just short of impossible. Even with his magical abilities, which had garnered fame throughout the school, the amount and physical power of the thugs seemed a little intimidating to Jotaro. Jotaro rubbed his knuckles on his hard jawline, cracking them. The thugs, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by this show of strength. They grinned, seeing Jotaro as just another upstart. "Gimme a break..." Said you-know-who casually. Jotaro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he inhaled, he could feel something happening. He couldn't describe it, but it felt like the opposite of summoning a stand. His stand, Star Platinum, is there to protect him. When Jotaro feels a sense of duty and protection, Star Platinum manifests itself and enforces those two values. The opposite of that feeling was harsh vulnerability and chaos. The feeling was so odd and unnerving that it felt like a centipede crawling up his spinal cord, wrapping around it while padding its little, tiny legs on his spine. Jotaro opened his eyes prematurely. He had never felt anything like that in his life before. His vision blurred as he started breathing too much oxygen from hyperventilating. In a blind fervor, he started padding his right hip, looking for the pack of cigarettes he always kept on himself. He felt a strange warmth in his heart when he felt the cigarette between his index and thumb fingers. He quickly shifted the cigarette to his middle and index fingers before summoning Star Platinum's hand, making it snap and sparking the cigarette. As he took a drag from the glowing stick, he felt the pit inside of his gut melt away. His vision cleared up, and he found himself standing in the middle of a large crowd. The original fear Jotaro once had started to settle in again as he saw familiar faces. A few hundred meters away, DIO, accompanied by a strange silver-haired priest, was floating midair with his legs crossed. He recognized many of the assassins DIO had originally sent in this crowd. Jotaro's first thought was to summon Star Platinum and give himself some room, like a safe space, but he decided not to. Given the appearance of DIO's assassins, who knows what other strange stand users lurked in the crowd. He sighed and then looked up to the sky... "HELLO ALL!" Jotaro heard a large voice booming above him. The voice was loud enough to knock the cigarette from his mouth, but he was more irritated by the fact that the voice had an English accent comparable to his idiot grandfather's own. Most of the people were drawn to the voice, but some still seemed to be minding their own business. "WELCOME TO MY GREAT TOURNAMENT!" The voice continued. "Tournament? What the hell is this damn idiot talking about?" Jotaro thought to himself. Jotaro wasn't aware of any tournament, let alone one he was participating in. He and everyone else were left quizzical. "YOU ALL WILL BE COMPETING IN THE GREATEST TOURNAMENT EVER, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT..." The voice said. The murmurs that had been snaking through the crowd had burst into angry shouts and calls. What the hell were they all doing here in this weird field, huh? "...AND ONLY ONE PERSON WILL WALK OUT ALIVE!" The voice finished. The crowd was in vigorous uproar. Some were shouting, others were just standing in place, while some where cackling with bloodlust. Once the crowd calmed down, the voice listed out the rules in a much calmer voice, "Everyone will be randomized in to pairs. It's up to you if you want to team with your partner or duel them, but there are consequences for teaming. The battlefields in which you will fight will be arranged to fit your overall abilities..." "NOW GO FORTH AND FIIIIIIIIGHT!" The voice shouted. Jotaro felt that same strange feeling he had upon arriving in this field. The cold spinal centipede and the instant desire for a cigarette, but he was getting used to it. After his vision cleared, he recognized the place he was in as memories filled his head. "Dio... Dio... DIO... DIIIOOO!!!!!" Jotaro called out as he stood inside the mansion. However, nobody answered. DIO isn't one to hide, so Jotaro didn't know his opponent's abilities or even who his opponent is was. His opponent was hiding, and he'd have to beat this foe like every other one in his way. "Gimme a break..." Category:JoJo's Great Tournament Category:PSQuasar